


Marry Me

by Alayne_Stone



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 19:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17903939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alayne_Stone/pseuds/Alayne_Stone
Summary: Beautiful fairy lights, arches, and hundreds of flowers decorated a large part of the backyard. Catelyn Stark’s winter roses were in bloom, adding to the entire astectic.It was always how he had imagined his and Sansa’s wedding would look.





	Marry Me

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is totally inspired by the song Marry Me by Thomas Rhett. I watched the music video and completely fell in love with the idea of this being a Jon/Sansa story. (When I made the art for this story, I actually used a screen grab from the video.)
> 
> Also, sorry for any grammatical errors. I have been writing this one shot since July of last year, and I just couldn't put anymore energy into this today. But I also wanted to get it out. So, I apologize again if this makes no sense.

 

 

 

Jon Snow stepped out into the backyard of the Stark Estate. His eyes took in the sight before him, even as the air left his lungs. 

 

Beautiful fairy lights, arches, and hundreds of flowers decorated a large part of the backyard. Catelyn Stark’s winter roses were in bloom, adding to the entire astectic. Hoster Tully was in his finest suit, ready to preform the service, per Sansa’s request.

 

It was always how he had imagined his and Sansa’s wedding would look. 

 

Jon smoothed his black suit jacket out as he walked around, surveying some of the smaller touches. On the table, they had placed the picture of some of the the engagement photos. His lips automatically pulled into a smile at the picture of the beautiful redhead he’d been in love with for nearly 20 years. 

 

.....

 

_“Come on Jon. You’ll never know if they want to play with you, if you don’t ask.” His mother, Lyanna Snow said as she gently swatted his bum to get him going._

 

_A five year old Jon Snow took a deep breath and started the treck across the playground to where a couple of kids around his age had just come in._

 

_The little boy with curly auburn hair instantly smiled at him as he approached._

 

_“Hi, my name is Robb. Do you wanna play with me? My sister Sansa isn’t that fun, my fun sister Arya is sick, and Bran is a baby.”_

 

_“Robert Stark,” came a firm voice from behind him._

 

_Jon lifted his eyes, to see one of the biggest men he had ever seen before. The man was pulling a little red haired girl to him, as her bottom lip started quivering._

 

_The boy, Robb, scuffed the toe of his shoe on the grass, before looking up at the man._

 

_“Sorry father,” he said softly, before his eyes fell to the little girl. “I’m sorry Sans. I was being a meanie head.”_

 

_The man nodded at Robb, before gently pulling Sansa away and wiping the few tears that had slid down her cheeks._

 

_“Do you want to go to the pirate ship?” Robb asked, turning his attention back to Jon, before pointing at the large wooden playground._

 

_Jon cast another glance at the little girl. She raised her bright blue eyes to his, tears still clinging to her lower lashes._

 

_“Do you want to come too?” He asked, holding his hand out towards her._

 

_She looked at it for a minute before looking up towards her father. The large man nodded, smoothing her hair before giving Jon a smile._

 

_The little girl gently wiped the remaining tears from her eyes before reaching out and accepting Jon’s hand, letting him pull her towards the pirate ship._

 

_Jon glanced back, seeing her red hair fly behind her head as they ran towards the wooden structure. He smiled to himself. She was pretty. He thought he might like to marry her one day._

 

..... 

 

Jon sighed, placing the picture back down. He walked towards the furthest edge of the wedding area, ducking out of sight as he pulled a flask from his jacket pocket. He took a large swig, grimacing as the liquid burned his throat.

 

It was needed though, to get through the day. He wasn’t sure how anyone could watch the love of their life marry someone else, without some liquid courage. 

 

....

 

_“Wooo! Go Jon!” He heard someone yell from the sidelines._

 

_He turned his head to glance behind him, seeing Sansa Stark waving her pom-poms in his direction. She flashed him a brilliant smile before turning back towards the crowd with the rest of the Winterfell Highschool cheer squad. Her long auburn hair had been pulled up into a pretty bun, with a grey and white bow in it._

 

_Jon felt warmth spread through his chest as he turned back to face the field. When Robb had begged Jon to join the football team with him, he had put up one hell of a fight._

 

_But a pretty smile from Sansa and a promise to cheer for him, had he had caved and signed up the next day._

 

_And it wasn’t so bad. He found that he enjoyed the sport. The fact that Sansa Stark wore her pretty little uniform as she jumped and cheered for him, well that was just the icing on the cake._

 

...

 

Jon leaned against the wall of the Stark house watching as Robb and Bran showed the guests to their seats, acting as the ushers for their sisters wedding. 

 

His gaze met that of his best friends and he saw the sympathy cross the mans face. He had known Jon was in love with his sister since they were in high school. Jon knew that Robb had rooted for them to end up together, and that he wasn’t particularly fond of the man Sansa had chosen to marry. 

 

Jon offered his friend a smile before reaching up and adjusting his black tie. He felt like he was suffocating in his suit, even if it was cool day in the North. 

 

.......

 

_After the game, they ended up at Nan’s Iron Skillet. So named after the elderly lady who owned it. It was the place they always went to after every home football game._

 

_Jon slid into a booth, feeling his stomach flip when Sansa Stark slid into the seat beside him. Her perfume filled his senses, the sweet strawberry scent she always wore making his mouth water slightly._

 

_Their friend Sam took the place across from them as Old Nan placed their menus down. She congratulated them on the win, before moving on to the next table._

 

_“I can’t stay long. I need to get home and study for the test next week.”_

 

_“Aren’t you at least going to eat?” Sansa asked, her hand dropping onto the seat beside Jon’s._

 

_He lost all sense of whatever Sam was saying, because Sansa Stark was slowly nudging her fingers against his. When her cool fingers moved to grip his own, Jon swore he could his hear his heart beating faster._

 

_Sam was sliding from the booth, heading for the bathroom but Jon couldn’t focus on anything but Sansa’s face as she looked up towards him. He felt his head start to move on its own, his gaze dropping to her lips._

 

_Just as her tongue darted out to lick her lips, a loud bang came from the table behind him. He quickly jumped back, turning to see Theon Greyjoy grinning and making kissy faces at them. Robb stood behind him, arms crossed and eyebrows raised._

 

_Sansa tore from the seat and spun around punching Theon playfully on the chest. He laughed, gripping the area as if he had been wounded. With a wink directed at Jon, he sauntered off, leaving the three of them alone._

 

_Robb looked between the two, but before anything could be said, Sansa was being pulled away by a couple of the other cheerleaders._

 

_Jon sighed softly as Robb slid into the seat across from him._

 

_“Don’t break her heart,” Robb said simply, picking up a menu and glancing over it._

 

...

 

Ned Stark was a man that Jon had always looked up to and admired. He had been a surrogate father of sorts to Jon since the day he had befriended Robb at the park. 

 

Today, the years showed on his face more than ever before. Jon knocked softly on the door of Ned’s study, watching as the older man turned to look at him. 

 

“How’s it going out there?” Ned motioned towards the backyard where the wedding was to be held. 

 

“It’s certainly going. It’s just as beautiful as Sansa always said her wedding would be,” Jon said thoughtfully, stepping up to stand beside Ned. 

 

“Truthfully, I always hoped it would be you.” Ned said quietly, taking a sip from the cup of coffee he held. 

 

“Yeah,” Jon said quietly, looking at his shoes. “Me too.”  

 

He reached into the pocket of his jacket without thinking; freezing slightly as Ned stared at the flask. Before he could say anything, Ned held his coffee cup out, raising an eyebrow. 

 

Jon poured a splash of the alcohol into his cup, marveling at the fact that Ned Stark was drinking spiked coffee. 

 

“I never thought it would be this hard to give her away. But...he’s just not the guy for Sansa. Or any woman probably.” Ned said, shaking his head. 

 

Jon swallowed thickly, because he knew that Ned was right. Harrold Harding would suppress Sansa’s creativity and light until he had a meek little wife to do his bidding. 

 

“He’s better than the last one though, I suppose.” Ned sighed, leaning against the window frame. 

...

 

_When he had agreed to go to dinner with Arya to spare her the posh bullshit, he didn’t realize that he would be going to dinner with Sansa and her boyfriend, Joffrey Baratheon._

 

_Jon was usually an easy going guy. He tried his  hardest to see the best in everyone. But he didn’t think Joffrey had a good bone in his body._

 

_The entire dinner consisted of him making cutting remarks directed towards Arya and some slight remarks towards Jon himself. What pissed Jon off the most was how he treated Sansa. He ordered her food, which was all basically rabbit food, and then completely ignored her when she mentioned they had lemon cakes._

 

_By the time the dinner was over, Jon was seething, Arya was fuming, and Sansa was nearly in tears. Joffrey had insisted he be the one to take her home, even though Arya was staying with her while she was in town._

 

_Jon had just gotten home when he got a text from Arya that Sansa had gotten into it with Joffrey as soon as they had walked in, and was now in her room crying._

 

_Jon hadn’t given it a second thought. He had swung by the restaurant they had just left, ordering three orders of the lemon cakes, and headed for Sansa’s apartment. He had slipped in using his spare key, and made his way to her room._

 

_He knocked on the door, hearing Sansa sniffle. “Hey Sans, it’s Jon” he said softly._

 

_“Come in,” came her faint reply._

 

_Jon stepped into the room, seeing Sansa sitting on the floor by her bed, still in the same dress she’d worn to dinner. He shut the door behind him, moving to sit down on the floor beside her._

 

_She leaned her head on his shoulder, sniffling softly. Jon placed the bag to the side of him, before wrapping his arms around her and hauling her into his lap._

 

_She snuggled down into him, just like she’d done when they were children and would watch a scary movie with Arya and Robb._

 

_“He’s not always so horrible,” she whispered, but the words sounded strained._

 

_“He’s kind of a tosser,” Jon said, rubbing her back._

 

_“He really is. I’m so over the whole relationship.” She said, shaking her head._

 

_“I brought you something,” he said, reaching for the bag of lemon cakes._

 

_She smiled as he handed her one, and before he realized what was happening, Sansa was gently pressing her lips against his._

 

_It took everything in him not to grab her and kiss her senseless. Instead, he cupped her cheek and pulled back slightly._

 

_“Sans, you’re upset. And technically still with Joffrey." Jon hated himself the moment he said it, and he wanted to pull her back to him and kiss her again._

 

_"I think you should leave,"  Sansa said, crawling off of his lap and standing up._

 

_"Sansa, it's not that I don't want to kiss you. But I don't want you to act out because you're emotional and I showed you a nice gesture.."_

 

_"So, you're saying is all that it takes for me to throw myself at someone is a nice gesture? Real nice, Jon." She spat, tossing the container with her lemon cake on her night stand._

 

_"That's not what I meant. Don't put words into my mouth. I just don't want to take advantage of you!" He exclaimed, standing up and reaching for her arm._

 

_She pulled away and crossed her arms over her chest._

 

_"Sansa, you're my best friend. I would never even think something like that about you. I just don't want to be the dick who takes advantage of a girl when she's emotional. I care way too much about you for that."_

 

_This time she let him take her arm. He pulled her close and cupped her cheek._

 

_"I don't think you know how much I care for and respect you." He said softly, stroking her cheek._

 

_Sansa looked up at him, searching his gaze. Aparrently whatever she saw placated her, and she sighed before stepping forward and wrapping her arms around his waist. She laid her head on his chest, and Jon placed his chin on the top of her head._

 

_"If you decide you're really done with Joffrey, we can talk after everything is over." He said, stroking her back._

 

_Sansa nodded, and Jon hugged her closer. Despite his words, he wanted nothing more than for her to be his, right then._

 

...

 

Jon stood in the hallway leading to Sansa's old bedroom. He knew from Ned, that was the room the girls were using to get ready. The older man had squeezed his shoulder and told him that everyone deserved the truth, and then walked from the study. 

 

Jon took a deep breath, reaching up to knock on the door. Before his knuckles could make contact with the wood, it swung open. 

 

Jon could barely tell that it was Arya that stood in front of him. 

 

His eyes were drawn to Sansa, who was sitting in a chair while the hair stylist she had hired, was curling her hair. The majority of the coppery waves were already tumbling over her shoulder in soft curls.

 

Her makeup had already been done, her eyes lightly shaded to make the blue irises pop more. Her lips were a soft pink, and Jon wanted nothing more in that moment, than to kiss them. 

 

As he stood staring at Sansa, her head lifted, and she met his gaze. Jon felt the air leave his lungs as their gaze connected. Her lips pulled into a smile, and he found himself struggling to return it. 

 

“Can I help you?” Arya asked, crossing her arms over chest and raising her eyebrows. 

 

“Uh, no...I was just coming to see if anyone needs anything” he lied, tucking his hands in his pockets. 

 

“I don’t think so, but maybe go make sure the boys have everything they need?” Sansa’s best friend, Margaery said as she breezed out of Sansa’a closet. “Lord knows they’ll need all the help they can get.” She muttered the last part half under her breath, knowing everyone could still hear her. 

 

“I’ll go check on the boys, they have better liquor.” Arya said, winking at her sister before she slid past Jon and out the door. 

 

Jon stood there, half in the doorway, his hands shoved awkwardly in his pocket. He caught Margaery looking between Sansa and himself before she gave a little smirk, one that everyone who knew Margaery, knew it meant she was up to something. 

 

“Okay...I’m going to go check on the flower girl, I’ll be back in a few.” She raised an eyebrow at Jon as she headed out of the room, before pulling the door shut behind her. 

 

That only left Jon, Sansa, and the hair stylist in the bedroom. 

 

“How’s everything looking outside?” Sansa asked, breaking the silence in the room. 

 

“It’s beautiful. Just how I pictured your wedding would look.” He said, offering her a small smile. 

 

“I wonder if they actually managed to get Rickon into his suit,” she mused, looking down at her hands. 

 

He caught her staring at the ring, and felt his heart sink. He couldn’t ruin her day. Sansa had been dreaming about her wedding ever since she was a child. It was perfect, and he wasn’t going to ruin it. 

 

“I’m sure Margaery has managed to make everyone cooperate. She can be downright terrifying when she wants to be,” he offered, feeling himself smile in spite of the emotional termoil he was currently in. 

 

“Look Sans, I had better go so you can finish getting ready. I just wanted to say...congratulations on your happily ever after. I wish you so much joy. And you look so breathtakingly beautiful, Harry isn’t going to know what to say. He really is the luckiest man on the planet ” 

 

Maybe he was a coward. In the back of his mind, he could see the look of disappointment on Neds face. But he loved Sansa too much to ruin this. 

 

Before she could formulate a response, and before he could spill his guts to her, and profess his undying love, Jon Snow ran. 

 

He was out of her bedroom, and in his car , driving away from the Stark home before he realized what he was doing. But he knew he wasn’t going back. He wouldn’t ruin her day, but he also couldn’t watch her marry someone else. Not after seeing how beautiful she looked. 

 

 

...

 

Somehow he had ended up sitting in the  very same booth at Nan’s Iron Skillet, that he had almost kissed Sansa in so many years before. 

 

Nan had passed away a few years earlier, but her grandson had continued to run the diner after she died. The food was still great, but it wasn’t Old Nan’s. 

 

Jon has ordered himself a slice of lemon pie and cup of coffee, simply because he was a sentimental idiot, and the lemon pie had always been Sansa’s favorite. 

 

So lost in his thoughts and misery, Jon didn’t hear the doorbell chime, or the footsteps that stopped right behind him. Instead, he was instantly pulled from his spell by the sweet scent of strawberry. 

 

“I hope you saved me a couple bites...” 

 

Jon slowly turned and looked up, seeing Sansa Stark standing there. She had a couple tear streaks down her cheeks, leaving faint lines in her makeup but she still looked like a vision. 

 

She stood there, in the middle of Nan’s Iron Skillet, wearing her A-Line lace wedding dress. Her hair was pinned in a half updo, and the curls spilt down her back, and around her shoulder. 

 

She had decided to not have a veil, instead small jeweled clips had been distributed throughout the curls, catching the light as she shifted from one foot to another. 

 

Jon stared at her for only a minute before jumping from his chair, and pulling her to him. One arm slid around her back and pulled her close, as the other cupped her cheek. 

 

“What are you doing here?” He asked, wiping a wayward tear from her cheek. 

 

“I couldn’t do it. When you walked out of my room, and I realized what I was doing... I love you Jon. I have loved you since I was a little girl.” She said, more tears falling down her cheeks. “I couldn’t marry Harry. I tried to go through with it. But when I saw him standing at the end of the aisle... I knew I couldn’t.” 

 

Jon felt as if he was floating. She had chosen him. He hadn’t even told her how he felt, and she still chose him. 

 

“I didn’t want to ruin your day, so I ignored your fathers advice. But...I think he was right. Everyone deserves the truth.” Jon pulled her closer still, leaning forward and kissing her softly. “I love you Sans,” he whispered, grinning slightly when she threw her arms around his shoulders and kissed him earnestly. 

 

The sound of a horn blaring from the parking lot pulled him away, and he turned to see Robb and Ned in the front seat of Ned’s SUV. Robb was blowing on the horn and clapping. 

 

Jon laughed, pulling Sansa into a hug, wrapping both of his arms around her. He squeezed her affectionately, placing a kiss to the top of her head. 

 

“I’m not letting you go,” He murmured in her hair, and he knew it was the truth. He had almost lost her for good, he wasn’t about to let her go after he got her in his arms. 

 

“Please don’t.” She said, pulling back to smile at him. “Never let go,” 

 

And then she kissed him again. 


End file.
